monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Manticore
Encyclopedia Entry: A hybrid beast having the body of a beast, bat-like wings, and a tail equipped with a spiny lump of flesh at the end. They are highly intelligent, with a cunning and cruel disposition. Being sadistic, and infinitely lustful, they enjoy aggressively violating human men and milking their spirit energy. Because of their cruel disposition, they purposefully do not deny the fake stories being told in some anti-monster states about “monsters that feast on human flesh,” and they act as if they really do eat humans. Many of them enjoy the look of a man in terror, and how the reaction changes afterward when he is bewildered by pleasure. The interior of the lump of flesh on their distinctive tail is covered with soft walls of flesh and a countless number of folds. It has been adapted as an organ for milking semen, specializing in pleasuring a penis and spurring ejaculation. Once the mouth of her tail opens and engulfs a penis, they’re able to make the walls of flesh pulse at will even while tightly wrapping it, causing continual pleasure and easily guiding a man to ejaculation. They have venomous spines growing on their tails that are used to prevent interference while milking semen, but besides that, they can also fire them at their prey. This lewd venom has the effects of causing a man’s body to produce huge amounts of semen and spurring ejaculation. In this state, if a man’s penis is engulfed by their tail, he will reach climax every time the walls of their tail move, and ejaculation will be repeated relentlessly. Furthermore, in a cruel twist, this venom doesn’t influence the mind anywhere near as much as it influences the body. Knowing fully well what will happen after that, they maliciously retract their spines as if to let the man pull off their tail, but once the man grabs it in his hands, his body will completely ignore his own thoughts, and instead move on its own seeking more ejaculations. The man will grab their tail and jerk his own penis with it, inducing continuous ejaculations with his own hands. They have infinite lust, and to satisfy it, they’ll use their tail as a pump to milk huge amounts of semen while defanging the man. When they attack a man they always use their tails. They just keep sipping spirit energy through their tail for a while after catching a man as though he’s nothing but prey to them, and they don’t use their vagina like other monsters. A man’s spirit energy taken in through their tail efficiently bonds with their body, and diffuses entirely throughout it. Even if they don’t suck spirit energy directly through their genitalia, it reaches their vagina, uterus, the inside of her mouth, and even her fingertips. They become intimately familiar with the taste of the spirit energy, and the shape of the penis of the man who will become their husband. Ultimately, it causes their body to be remade perfectly for their husband’s exclusive use so that they can pleasure him even more rapidly than usual and taste his spirit energy. After specializing every part of themselves for their husband in this manner, they will ravish him using their vagina for the first time. The sex on that occasion results in such great pleasure that both of them will no longer be able to live without it, and this is ingrained in their bodies. This, for sure, is proof of marriage to them. That’s how much their husband and sex with him is special to them, but they almost never speak of their true feelings. Kenkou's Notes EN= ... |-|JP= ... TL Note: ... Image Gallery Encyclopedia Pages= Manticore.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page Screenshot_20.png|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= ... |-|Official MGE Artwork= ... |-|Fan Artwork= 1385090969782.png 1385165464177.png|Large face shot available here. 1391832473269.jpg 1391828247505.png 1391941890301.jpg Manticore 1.jpg 7ffb33924f39c4db8c3a28ec76e20359.png ebf8b5f00a55235f0aae89e094f04499.png|Gelbooru source. 67X0aDj.png AQlSPn2.png DdWFdHc.jpg G3xxjVl (1).jpg HqDgwr1.jpg K6Doa3Y.jpg PRD1HsJ.jpg QHFanW8.jpg TseoFUI.jpg Vsvapq7.jpg Kt4zxQ4.jpg manticore.jpg Cute loli Mantacore.jpg QeMYhcU.gif sample_756ae9008bb7a9dce2a768a30d9d19a9.jpg Stuck x3.jpg is kitty time !.jpg Best Monster.png manticore1.png savanah.png carries.png 14163457058722.gif lwigjb.png 49901987_p0.jpg 50517976_p0.jpg|Artwork by Butter-T ManticoreMaid.jpg|Found on /monster/ on 8ch. Manticore present.png|Art by Pride-kun Manticore Close Up.jpg 1454137033619.png Manticore Dress.png|.less 6xOehpd.png Mantcore B&W Sketch.png|Art by VCR 98b6375feb5488351d242f3668863628.jpg|Artwork by Butter-T 1456512980996.png mwsMI2L.jpg 1456647357709.png 1457913430431.jpg Chibi Manty-Chan.jpg 1c5e6ed0359261e48eff3ed1eb418a74.png|Highclass Manticore 1458132653026.jpg 1457725815790.jpg 36565831_p0.jpg VdOAljX.png 55456283_p0_master1200.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=55456283 Sub-res 1459724235921.png|Multi-arm manticore by http://oxykoma-r18.tumblr.com/ Oxykoma Manticore Bound in Red.jpg|Art by p01ntless 1459726212438.png 1459896460585.png 1459898633272.png 1460350200612.jpg 51013766_p0_master1200.jpg|Set of MGE paizuri pics http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=51013766 Manticore Bunny B&W.png|B&W Manti-bunny by .Less X4rzgLT.jpg|http://i.imgur.com/X4rzgLT.jpg Uncensored 1464155051213.png|By buck-satan tumblr_o5nidcWC9F1uaxebao2_1280.png|By http://buck-satan.tumblr.com/post/142820817989/doodles-between-comissions buck-satan tumblr_o0d3s0iRDO1uaxebao1_1280.png|By http://buck-satan.tumblr.com/image/136511905749 buck-satan Manticore Mane Attraction.jpg 1470070419147.png 58339350_p0_master1200.jpg|http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=58339350 Manticore corruption set by comdost tumblr_oc3geiMR1A1vxgw0io1_1280 (1).png|Usher-core by http://haohi.tumblr.com/image/149117999820 less 1471740281747.png|By http://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=3176196 less 1471740048831.png 14358743_1106729549421900_4312266377108199326_n.jpg asdasdas.png 1474997862997.png manticore ss.jpg manticores2.png 1475787978771 (1).jpg|By http://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=2490824 less 1476229403710.png|Ohayou manticore 1475812357910.png|By http://buck-satan.tumblr.com/post/149364097907/vicious-been-meaning-to-draw-this-for-a-while buck-satan WitchOfAvalon-220770-Stream - Manticore Meal.png|By WitchOfAvalon tumblr_oatpegONjV1qh6xj2o1_1280.png|By http://nerdbayne.tumblr.com/post/147894985681/manticore-sketch nerdbayne tumblr_ofmvnfkb7e1stljsho1_1280.png|By http://magnificentmicrowave.tumblr.com/post/152319464302/day-23-manticore-ive-been-getting-rly-bad magnificentmicrowave c6360440ad0203b2e12effd0b2233a52d969f6f8f195b01bda26660abe5152ea.jpg bca222450c0fdadb3225703232c26af382d5d0e841c5ba43a759f9fb063e6aaf.jpg 1478182789523.jpg IMG_2635.JPG|By TheToxicGemstone IMG_2744.JPG|Ink quickie by TheToxicGemstone Crg9x3KUkAAYeqt.jpg|By https://twitter.com/Haohi_Oterin/status/772435354087333890 less tumblr_ohqfy5IfLC1vdwcbco1_r1_1280.png|By http://buck-satan.tumblr.com/post/154091602797/layla-got-a-prompt-too-something-sexy-yayy buck-satan tumblr_oiox1uOg3v1vxgw0io5_1280.png|By http://haohi.tumblr.com/post/154891357960/december-dump .less C0gTDEDVEAEZmzJ.jpg|By https://twitter.com/Haohi_Oterin/status/812920732996931584 .less 36608864_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=36608864 tumblr_oixqkzSDuA1sr3vxbo1_1280.png|By http://magnifire-art.tumblr.com/image/155107665669 magnifire bf1Etr6.jpg|Manticore recolor by Naju Silver 1483799768877.png|Based on https://nhentai.net/g/161962/41/ Beachside Shack Part-Timers __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Subspecies Category:Demon Beast Type Category:Chimaera Family